Correspondencia
by Niveneh
Summary: La joven Narcisa Black recibe correspondencia: su boda con Lucius Malfoy es inevitable. Será una boda por todo lo alto, sin embargo ¿qué piensa ella verdaderamente al respecto?


**Correspondencia**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

La puerta de azotó de una manera tan peculiar, que no tenía que voltearse para saber que se trataba de su hermana.

Ella seguía mirando por la ventana, era una hermosa mañana de un domingo a inicios de diciembre. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban afuera del castillo, jugando con la nieve. Sin embargo, ella no tenía demasiadas ganas de salir.

-Te ha llegado correo- dijo su hermana, extendiéndole dos sobres hacia ella. Podía adivinar de quiénes eran. Miró los remitentes y, efectivamente, una carta era de su madre y la otra era de Lucius, su prometido.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado, debiera ser ella quien sustituya a la profesora de adivinación cuando se retire, puesto que está casi segura de conocer el contenido de aquellas cartas, aún antes de abrirlas. Es más, porque conoce su contenido, está renuente a abrirlos.

-¿No piensas abrirlos?- pregunta su hermana, Bellatrix, algo impaciente.

-No lo sé…- suspiró, dejando los sobres a un lado.

-El no abrirlos no borrará su contenido- suspiró su hermana.

Ella se volteó, para ver cómo su hermana tomaba la varita y con tres rápidos movimientos sus cabellos quedaban atados en una alta coleta. Luego procedió a ponerse un enorme abrigo negro, que llevaba el emblema de la serpiente en el bolsillo izquierdo y una hermosa "B" en letras verdes y doradas en el bolsillo derecho.

-¿Saldrás?- la pregunta le pareció demasiado obvia, y como si no estuviera lo suficientemente avergonzada, Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada fastidiada, como diciéndole "¿Y qué te parece que hago?".

-Deberías abrirlo Narcisa, no sé para qué te haces tanto problema. Estás empezando a parecerte a Andrómeda- se encogió de hombros, colocándose la bufanda Slytherin alrededor del cuello- Rodolphus me espera, ya me voy-

-¿Va en serio?- preguntó Narcisa, mirando fijamente a su hermana. Siempre ha sido un problema saber en qué piensa Bellatrix.

-No lo sé. Por el momento, eso a mí no me preocupa- le dijo en tal tono de reprimenda, como si quisiera decirle: "tú eres quien debe preocuparse por sus asuntos".

-Que lo pases bien- alcanzó a decirle, Bellatrix le hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano derecha, el cual ella interpretó como un gesto de despedida.

Soltó un hondo suspiro, y volvió a mirar los dos sobres que estaban perfectamente acomodados en el umbral de la ventana. Con cuidado tomó el que era de su madre. Estaba sellado con el emblema de los Black, la honrosa y ancestral familia Black. Con cuidado rompe el sello y procede a abrir la carta. El pergamino no es tan largo, gracias al cielo.

_Querida Narcisa:_

_Las Navidades se acercan, hija, pero creo que eso ya lo puedes notar. Como sabes, siempre insistimos en que ustedes vengan a casa a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión hemos tomado una decisión diferente. _

_Tu matrimonio con Lucius está próximo, Narcisa, y por ello entre los Señores Malfoy y nosotros hemos concretado que sería bueno que ambos pasaran las Navidades juntos. He enviado cartas a tus hermanas para que no asistan a casa durante las festividades, sólo vendrás tú. _

_Lucius__ dice que te dará los detalles en su carta, mi deber es pedirte que no le insistas ni a Bellatrix ni a Andrómeda para que te acompañen; ya he hablado con ellas en sus respectivas cartas. _

_Con amor,_

_Tu madre._

_P.S__.: Narcisa, ni se te ocurra "enfermarte" o tener algún tipo de "accidente" los días previos a Navidad. Ya hemos hablado de esto. _

-Yo también te quiero, madre- suspiró con una mueca irónica en sus labios. Aún recuerda el día en que sus padres, muy sonrientes, le dijeron que le habían encontrado un marido.

En ese momento quiso ponerse en pie y oponerse rotundamente. Pero no podía, después de todo "las niñas buena familia se casan con hombres de un apellido renombrado". Era aquello lo que le habían enseñado durante toda la vida. Una regla de oro que ella no podía romper.

Tomó entre sus manos la segunda carta, la que de su "prometido".

_Querida Narcisa:_

_Imagino que para este momento ya habrás recibido la carta de tu madre, indicándote todo. _

_Mi carruaje y un emisario pasarán por ti el día 22 en la mañana, te recomiendo que estés preparada porque no me gustan las impuntualidades, pero imagino que eso ya lo debes de saber. _

_Nuestros padres aprovecharán estas Navidades para arreglar los preparativos y la fecha para formalizar el compromiso. _

_Tuyo,_

_Lucius__. _

Ella sabe que ese "tuyo" es más por formalidad que por otra cosa. Deja la carta a un lado, mirando otra vez por la ventana.

Su pequeña hermana Andrómeda está haciendo un muñeco de nieve junto con otras compañeras de curso. Le parece que fue ayer cuando ella entró por primera vez en Hogwarts, ella como la mayor se sentía con la responsabilidad de mostrarle todo aquello. Ahora está en segundo curso y ya no es ninguna novata, ni se pierde en ningún corredor del castillo, no puedes hacer eso cuando tienes de primo a Sirius Black.

Bajo un árbol ve a su hermana Bellatrix, quien está hablando tranquilamente con un apuesto joven, tan Slytherin como ella. Hace un par de meses atrás se lo presentó, Lestrange Rodolphus. Bellatrix sigue negando que haya algo serio, pero Narcisa no recuerda que ella antes le haya presentado a ningún muchacho y si tuvo la delicadeza de hacerlo, quiere decir que el chico es algo especial.

Observa cómo se ha formado una pequeña revuelta, casi a orillas del gran lago. Al parecer se ha iniciado una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve. No se asombra para nada al ver a su primo Sirius entre los combatientes, es más, puede asegurar que él fue uno de los iniciadores. Busca un poco y, sin mayor esfuerzo, encuentra a Potter, a varios metros de él. El joven de gafas le lanza varias pelotas congeladas a una pelirroja, Evans parece que se llama, quien trata por todos los medios de contraatacar con otra chica, Alice, al menos así es como ha escuchado que Andrómeda le llama.

Lupin y Pettigrew mueven las manos incesantemente, seguro que intentan llegar a un acuerdo de paz, pero otras chicas se han unido el favor de Evans y Alice.  Pocos minutos después, se ha formado otra batalla campal. En un esfuerzo por alcanzar a una de las jóvenes, Sirius le da accidentalmente a su hermana Bellatrix en el rostro. La sangre Black se enciende y la joven no tarda en contraatacar. En cuestión de segundos saca su varita de entre las manos y apuntando hacia la nieve, forma una enorme bola que va a parar justo en la cabeza de Sirius.

Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew simplemente ríen ante semejante espectáculo. Un Sirius con una cabeza muy redonda, muy blanca y seguramente muy fría, camina torpemente por el patio, cubierto de nieve.

Narcisa no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Instintivamente, una lágrima se escapa de su ojo derecho, rodando por su mejilla.

¿Por qué una lágrima?

Una lágrima derramada por ese momento feliz, del cual ella no fue directamente partícipe, pero porque sabe que le queda poco tiempo.

Es su séptimo curso, su último año y está seguro que pocos meses después de dejar el colegio, se casará con Lucius Malfoy. El eminente y único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, una de las más abundantes del mundo mágico.

Será la señora Malfoy… ya no una simple estudiante de Hogwarts.

Otra lágrima resbala por su mejilla. La lágrima del adiós.

----

-Te juro que cuando atrape a Sirius sin los idiotas de sus amigos…- llegó diciendo Bellatrix a todo pulmón, aún con bastante nieve en sus cabellos y ropa. Es evidente que Sirius contraatacó.

Detuvo sus quejas cuando se dio cuenta que sólo las paredes y los muebles la escuchaban. No había rastros de su hermana por ningún sitio. ¡Qué extraño! ¿Adónde podría haber ido? sus compañeras de cuarto aún estaban en el Gran Comedor y a Narcisa no le agradaba andar sola por los pasillos.

Empezaba a quitarse la nieve de la túnica cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas. Dio un brinco y giró sobre sus talones, para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermana mayor.

-¡Me has dado un susto!- exclamó, respirando hondo.

-Lo siento- respondió Narcisa, sonriendo fugazmente.

Bellatrix alzó las cejas, no estaba segura por qué, pero le pareció que había algo muy distinto en los ojos de su hermana. Es como si fuera una Narcisa muy diferente a la que dejó hace unas horas atrás.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó, inquisitivamente.

Narcisa le dirigió una tenue sonrisa, la última espontánea y fresca que Bellatrix recordaría en su hermana, se encogió de hombros, diciéndole.

-Sólo respondía mi correspondencia…-

**_FIN_**

**Según este alocado fanfic, Narcisa es la hermana mayor, Bellatrix es la del medio y Andrómeda es la más pequeña. Me han dicho que es de otra forma, pero mientras Jo no lo diga expresamente, puedo seguir tomándome esta pequeña libertad. **

**Lucius**** le manda una carta, porque él es mucho mayor que los merodeadores y cía, y cuando ellos estaban en el colegio, Lucius estaba graduado de lejos. **

**En fin, aún sabemos muy poco de Narcisa, que no podría decirse si es buena o mala. Sin embargo, estoy casi segura que en sus tiempos de estudiante era más o menos así. Digo, cuando uno es adolescente es eso… adolescente. No anda pensando que su esposo será uno de los mayores servidores del Lord Oscuro y que su fortuna es y es y es… **

**Espero les haya gustado, y sí, siempre he pensado que a Narcisa le arreglaron el matrimonio con Lucius. Después de todo, si se hacía en esas épocas con los muggles, también con los magos y sobre las familias que estaban obsesionadas con la limpieza de sangre. **

**Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias a meiko[at]wings[dot]distant-sky[dot]org**


End file.
